Un Voyage À L'Étranger
by Flash.Away
Summary: Fic mettant en vedette moi et mon amie ainsi que nos deux frères préférés. Les Winchesters se rendent au Québec suite à une lettre mystérieuse adressée à leur père. Est considérée M pour language vulgaire et scènes osées plus tard dans la fic !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil du mois de juillet annonçait une autre après-midi chaude dans la banlieu de Rosemère. Un vent humide s'immiscait partout où il le pouvait, faisant balançer les feuilles des nombreux arbres de la rue Lessage. Les cigales chantaient à qui mieux mieux, s'ajoutant aux cris des oiseaux nichés dans la forêt des mîlles-îles, non loin de là. La brise salvatrice n'épargnait pas les conducteurs, obligés de ventiler au maximum leurs voitures toutes fenêtres baissées. Une Impala noire s'ajoutait au lot, s'engageant sur la rue qui se terminait en cul-de-sac. Cette voiture se gara peu de temps après, près d'un amas d'arbre, se mettant à l'abri des regards, ou plutôt, des regards que pouvaient leur amener un bloc appartement en aval de la route.

L'un deux regarda l'adresse, et hocha la tête en direction de son compagnon, plus précisément son frère.

- C'est bien ici Sammy, 486 rue Lessage.

- Je crois bien que c'est le premier appartement, celui aux rideaux bleu Dean,

- Reste plus qu'a aller visiter, c'est qui déjà, ces filles?

- Laurence Côté et Audrey Lévesque, toutes deux résidentes de cet appartement depuis qu'elles ont quittées leurs études infirmières.

- Et d'après moi, probablement du gaspillage.

- Quoi? Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles Dean?

- Deux filles, dans un appartement, infirmières. Ça te dit rien, Sam?

- Pas quelque chose en particulier, non.

- Pff, c'est clair Sammy que ces filles là sont lesbiennes! Gaspillage. Point final.

Sam Winchester soupira bruyamment.

- T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, passe moi la lettre.

Dean ricana en tendant une feuille de papier à son frère cadet. Sam eu une pensée pour son père en relisant les premières lignes écrites d'une main hâtive. Cette lettre qui les avaient amené ici n'étant pas pour lui, ni pour son frère, mais bien pour son père défunt. Une certaine connaissance ignorait donc le décès de John Winchester et elle lui écrivait même pour lui annoncer le sien. Un certain Luc Tremblay invitait leur père car il se mourrait, et pouvait lui donner ce qu'il désirait tant à la dernière rencontre entre lui et John. Luc indiquait que si John arrivait trop tard, de rendre visite à une certaine Laurence Côté qui saurait les mettre sur le droit chemin.

Évidemment, la lettre ne disait rien sur l'objet tant convoité et les deux frères en déduirent que ce Luc était un homme assez farfelu. Ils avaient demandé à Bobby s'il connaissait cet homme ou si leur père avait mit les pieds en terre québécoise. Bobby leur informa que leur père avait déjà rencontré un chasseur nommé Luc Tremblay et qu'il avait fait une ou deux chasses ensemble. Par contre, à savoir si Luc détenait quelque chose d'intéressant, Bobby ne surpris pas les deux frères en leur disant que leur père, peu bavard, n'en avait glissé mot.

Le fait qu'il n'y avait pas eu de chasses à effectuer dans les dernières semaines aux États-Unis avait poussé les frères Winchester à visiter le Canada. Depuis deux ou trois mois, ils parcouraient surtout les provinces anglophones où le travail ne manquait pas. Contrairement aux États-Unis, la concentration de chasseurs au pays Canadien était petite. Puis Bobby leur avait envoyé illico-presto la lettre écrite par Luc il y a une semaine. Les deux frères étaient arrivés trop tard pour rencontrer Luc au Québec car il était décédé peu de temps après qu'il ait envoyé la missive. De rapides recherches les menaient donc vers l'appartement où habitait Laurence et sa colocataire Audrey.

- Alors on y va? J'ai bien le goût de rencontrer ces infimières homos dit Dean en se frottant les mains.

- Dean, soupira Sam, essaye d'être intelligent pour une fois, veux tu? On ne sait même pas ce qui nous attend et j'ai pas trop l'envie que tu fasses tout échouer comme d'habitude.

- T'inquiète petit frère, elles vont manger dans notre main!

Sam soupira une seconde fois et les deux frères sortirent de la voiture en direction du 486, rue lessage.

* * *

- Monsieur Tremblay, avez vous marché seul pour aller prendre cette cruche d'eau? Vous savez que vous risquez de chuter pourtant !

- Ne vous inquiètez pas, Laurence, vous savez que j'ai jamais eu d'accident jusqu'ici, n'est ce pas?

- Surtout avec votre pression artérielle qui est basse en ce moment, vous devriez attendre le personnel avant de faire quoi que ce soit !

- Je sais, je sais dit Luc en battant des mains, ce n'est pas grave..

Laurence fronca les sourcils. Ce patient était un mystère pour tout l'étage de l'hôpital. ''Dès qu'on a le dos tourné, il réussit à se mobiliser sans tomber, même s'il est très hypothéqué, comment fait-il?'' pensa t-elle en préparant le patient pour des soins de pansements.

- Vous n'êtes pas autant bavard qu'à l'habitude, Monsieur Tremblay.

- Non ma petite fille, le médecin est venu et m'a annoncé des mauvaises nouvelles. Je crois bien que je suis arrivé à la fin de ma vie. Je vais m'ennuyer de gens comme vous, Laurence.

L'infirmière se mordit les lèvres et évita le regard de son patient et continua le pansement. Le fait que Luc Tremblay en avait plus pour longtemps n'était un secret pour personne et même si ce n'était pas le premier patient mourrant que Laurence soignait, cela l'attristait . Au cours des dernières semaines, elle s'était attachée à ce viel homme et celui-ci aussi.

- Et des patients comme vous, on s'ennuie d'eux beaucoup aussi . On va essayer de rendre vos journées les plus agréables possible dit-elle. Voilà, votre pansement est terminé pour aujourd'hui!

- Ça va me faire du bien, dit Luc avec un petit sourire. Vous savez, je vais aller rejoindre ma femme, elle m'attend depuis longtemps donc la mort ne me fait pas peur.

Un rire cristallin retentit dans la chambre. Laurence se retourna et détailla la femme qui était assise dans le fauteuil de Monsieur Tremblay. Une dame dans la cinquantaine, souriante et habillée d'un tailleur bleu avec les chaussures assorties. Elle aurait quasiment l'air normale, si ce n'était de la transparence de sa peau qui laissait percevoir le motif du fauteuil derrière elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Laurence voyait cet esprit près de Monsieur Tremblay et ses visites se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. L'esprit se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Luc. toucha doucement son visage et sourit.

Il regarda Laurence et celle-ci lui rendit son sourire. Elle n'avait parlé de son don qu'à très peu de personnes et surtout pas à sa clientèle, mais elle était certaine que le savait, à voir la manière dont il la regardait parfois. Mais elle s'était promise que de le divulguer qu'en cas de nécéssité , la plupart des gens lui aurait conseillé un psychiatre. Une chance qu'elle avait Audrey, qui l'acceptait totalement avec les anicroches qu'amenait son don. Des amies comme cela ne courraient pas les rues.

La voix, tout d'un coup très sérieuse de Monsieur Tremblay sortit la jeune infirmière de ses pensées:

- Surtout que mon héritage va être entre de bonnes mains.

Laurence sentit ses cheveux s'hérisser sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna lentement vers le lit de M. Tremblay. Le patient regardait intensément Laurence qui essaya tant bien que mal de soutenir le regard pénétrant qui semblait la sonder toute entière. Même sa femme qui, habituellement, ignorait Laurence -Dieu merci, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les esprits qu'elle rencontrait- lui jetait un regard sérieux .

''Encore une fois, il me parle de cet héritage mystérieux... Il ne semble pas confus pourtant, et il veut me donner quelque chose..'' se dit-elle.

- Mais de quel héritage parlez vous, Monsieur Tremblay? dit Laurence, en terminant de ranger ses effectifs à pansement. Vous ne me l'avez encore jamais dit !

- Cela, tu vas le savoir bien assez tôt, ma petite fille. Bien assez tôt.

- Parfait dit Laurence, essayant de cacher sa voix qui tremblait un peu. On se revoit plus tard pour vos médicaments, Monsieur Tremblay.

Évitant le regard de la femme de Monsieur Tremblay, l'infirmière quitta la chambre, un peu troublée. Elle pouvait se faire engeuler comme du poisson pourri par un patient mécontent ou même se faire donner des avances peu catholique, Laurence savait comment y réagir et habituellement oubliait l'événement . Elle ne savait quoi penser de ce Monsieur Tremblay et de son héritage qui probablement feraient partie de ses pensées pour toute la soirée. Jamais un patient lui avait promis quoi que ce soit de cette manière. Et jamais elle aurait pensé de ce qu'il l'attendait.

* * *

Audrey repoussa une mèche blonde hors de son champ de vision. Ce qu'elle détestait faire le ménage de leur appartement ! Tout comme sa colocataire Laurence mais elle avait hérité des tâches sordides cette semaine, ce qui augmentait son aversion pour le nettoyage hebdomadaire. Une chance qu'elle en était à l'époussetage du salon, la dernière chose sur sa liste maudite. Laurence devait être sur le point de terminer ce qu'elle avait à faire aussi.

Audrey soupira quand elle se remémora les dernières semaines qui avaient été éprouvantes pour les deux. Il y avait d'abord eu le décès de Monsieur Tremblay et ce qu'il y était relié. Si les deux amies ne travaillaient pas sur le même département dans l'hôpital, Audrey en avait eu vent et c'était devenu le potin principal dans l'établissement. Laurence avait été très brève sur le sujet à chaque employé qui lui demandait ce qui était arrivé : elle était en présence du patient et lorsqu'il a expiré son dernier souffle, elle a eu un malaise et s'est évanouie. Aucune raison médicale apars un choc émotif avait été mis en cause et l'excitation que cet événement a engendré avait commencé à diminuer. Audrey qui était au courant du fameux héritage en avait parlé à Laurence et celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu la couleur et avant de décéder, n'en avait pas parlé.

Mais Audrey avait vu que depuis l'évanouissement, Laurence semblait plus fatiguée et elle disait qu'elle voyait des esprits beaucoup plus à l'habitude qu'avant. ''Ce n'est pas mieux de mon côté, se dit Audrey''. Elle faisait des rêves prémonitoires, avait même des impressions de déjà-vu une ou deux fois par mois et n'en faisait pas grand cas. Sauf dans les dernières semaines, cela lui arrivait beaucoup plus fréquemment. Elle cauchemardait aussi, se réveillant en hurlant la nuit, essayant d'expliquer à une Laurence paniquée ce à quoi elle rêvait. Ces types de crises étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et ni Laurence ni Audrey savait que faire, surtout que la cause était inconnue.

Puis, il y avait eu le démon qui avait décidé de s'installer dans leur appartement, la semaine dernière. Même si les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas de ferventes catholiques, elles gardaient toujours au cas-où de l'eau bénite, chapelets et autres items pouvant se protéger comme les attaques démoniaques. Laurence avait déjà eu quelques altercations avec des esprits malins, mais grâce à de simples prières, elle avait pu s'en débarrasser efficacement. Sauf que c'était la première fois qu'une entité satanique d'une force plus grande décidait d'entrer en action dans leur appartement; par chance que Laurence avait les textes requis; l'exorcisme ayant été très difficile, elles auraient pu y passer.

Audrey n'était pas une trouillarde de nature et vivre cet expérience l'avait renforcit quoiqu'elle souhaiterais plus n'en vivre une comme celle-là. Laurence en revanche avait été terrorisée et était encore sous le choc. Elle semblait s'en remettre doucement et Audrey aurait tout fait pour lui changer les idées et lui enlever le poids de son don sur ses épaules. Sauf qu'elle en avait assez avec ce qu'elle vivait pour le moment et commençait à croire que ses simples prémonitions s'en venaient de plus en plus sérieuse elle aussi.. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, avait un don? Elle et Laurence devait peut-être en discuter et avoir d'autres conseils de personnes plus expérimentés. Elles n'étaient pas aveugle et voyaient bien que quelque chose se préparait.

De vifs coup à la porte firent sursauter Audrey. Elle se secoua un peu la tête pour chasser ses pensées, cria à Laurence qu'elle allait répondre et se demandait bien qui pouvait bien venir à ce temps-ci de la journée.

* * *

Dès que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, Dean ne put s'empêcher de donner un subtil coup de coude à son frère. Une belle blonde aux courbes avantageuses, avec des yeux bleus clair, ça, c'était le style de son petit frère. Et juste comment la fille le regardait, Dean savait que c'était dans la poche. Sam prit même une ou deux secondes avant de commençer la conversation, ce qui était anormal de sa part; il prenait du retard que si la personne en avant de lui le troublait un peu. Un événement de plus ajouté à la liste pour énerver son frère cadet. Dean jubilait d'avance.

- Excusez moi, est ce que vous êtes Laurence Côté? dit Sam.

La blonde lui fit un sourire avant de répondre par la négative.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi. Voulez vous patientez une minute? Laurence? Quelqu'un à la porte pour toi !! cria t-elle en direction du fond de son appartement. Puis elle se tourna vers les deux frères, louchant un peu vers Sam.

- Désolé de m'être trompée.. Je m'apelle Sam Winchester et voici mon collègue Dean, dit-il en avançant sa main, voulant serrer celle de la jeune femme.

- Et moi Audrey, Audrey Lévesque dit-elle en étreignant la main de Sam. Enchantée! Ce ne devrait pas être bien long...

Laurence s'avança à la porte. Si Audrey avait tombé dans l'oeil de Sam, Laurence fit le même effet sur Dean. Celui-ci la détailla rapidement et trouva rapidement l'autre jeune femme de son goût. Elle manquait un peu de courbes, mais son visage aux lèvres pulpeuses était saissisant. Les cernes sous ses yeux ne cachait pas la fatigue qu'elle semblait ressentir. Elle regarda rapidement Sam et quand les yeux bruns foncés rencontrèrent ceux de Dean, il lui fit son sourire fatal. Comme c'était le cas avec la plupart des femmes, celle-ci lui rendit un sourire timide. Le premier signe que Dean obtenait lorsqu'il charmait une femme. C'était parfait, il pourrait lui faire passer une soirée qui lui rendrait certainement un peu d'énergie.

- Bonjour Laurence, dit Sam. Je me nommes Sam et voici mon collègue Dean. Nous sommes tous deux employés d'une compagnie d'assurance et voulons vous posez quelques questions.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas intéressée...

- Nous ne parlons pas d'assurances pour vous, Mme Côté, mais d'un patient dont vous avez soigné, Monsieur Luc Tremblay dit Sam.

- La famille de ce client se demande si vous auriez des informations par rapport à un certain héritage. S'il vous en a parlé avant son décès ou quoi que ce soit? continua Dean.

Même si son attention était majoritairement porté vers la brunette,Dean remarqua le bref regard que Audrey jeta à sa colocataire. Ce fut le signe que les deux frères avaient une piste. Par contre, la manière dont le visage de Laurence se ferma démontra que cela n'allait pas être facile.

- Comment avez vous eu ces informations? dit Laurence d'une voix froide, en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux.

Son sourire était maintenant totalement absent de son visage.

- Heum, nous avons eu le droit d'observer le dossier de Monsieur Tremblay à l'hôpital dit Sam, n'ayant pas prévu que Laurence n'allait pas coopérer.

- Écoutez, il est écrit nulle part que Monsieur Tremblay parle d'un héritage dans son dossier d'hôpital. Et il est habituellement interdit de consulter ces documents. Vous me semblez louches. Je vous prie de rentrer chez vous et de ne pas revenir ici, sinon la police va se mêler de cela. Est ce clair?

Dean perdit lui aussi son sourire. Audrey semblait impuissante devant la situation, tout comme lui et Sam.

- Calmez vous madame, je suis certain que nous pouvons nous expliquer et nous ne sommes pas hors la loi.. Moi et mon..

La porte de l'appartement claqua, ne laissait pas à Dean le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le bruit du verrou barrant la porte énonça clairement que Laurence ne voulait rien savoir des deux frères. Les deux hommes ne voyant aucune voie, se dirgèrent vers leur véhicule.

- Autant elle est canon, autant elle a un caractère de chien s'exclama Dean.

- Tu as une idée de ce qu'on peut faire? lui dit Sam.

- La même que tu as en tête, les surveiller au peigne fin pendant les prochaines journées.

- Parfait, allons au motel le plus près et retournons ici.

* * *

- Laurence, mais à quoi as tu pensé? dit Audrey, étonnée par la réaction de son amie.

- Écoute Audrey, je sais que c'était probablement les premiers et derniers dieux grecs qui auront foulé notre quartier, mais ne trouves pas tu cela un peu bizarre? Je n'ai jamais parlé de l'héritage de Luc, ni toi d'ailleurs. Personne dans l'hôpital était au courant.. Ce patient en a parlé à personne et ne l'a même pas écrit dans son testament. Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont su, mais si cet héritage est convoité, c'est clair qu'il vont nous envoyer des personnes pour qu'on morde à l'appat et que cette compagnie prennent l'héritage.

- Tu as raison, mais comment peut-il le prendre si tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit? On aurait pu leur dire qu'on en savait rien et passer du beau temps avec ces garçons, non?

- Je ne leur fait pas confiance Audrey, ils semblent très bon pour avoir ce qu'il veulent et je suis certaine qu'ils ne sont même pas des courtiers d'assurances.

- Si tu le dit soupira la jeune femme blonde. Je dis quand même que c'est bien dommage, j'aurais bien aimé faire la connaissance du grand brun et je l'ai bien vu, l'autre t'a fait un petit quelque chose, non?

- Non mais de quoi parles tu? Il s'est essayé..

- Et a réussit! Avoue le, tu crèverais d'envie de voir ce qui se cache en dessous de son veston!

- Il est peut-être craquant, mais son air de charmeur me fait penser qu'il doit faire cela à chaque fille qui passe. A la longue, je crois qu'il aurait eu une étampe de mon poing dans sa figure. Par contre, rien ne t'empêche de t'essayer avec ce beau Sam, si jamais tu le revois. Si moi je vois l'autre et qu'il s'essait...

Laurence ricana et Audrey retint un sourire. L'intuition qu'elle et Laurence allait revoir les garçons la taraudait. Et cela ne lui mentait jamais.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

- Regarde Dean, je sais que tu ne l'as pas digéré que cette fille se refuse à toi mais tu vois bien que depuis une semaine, ces deux filles sont complètement banales. Rien qui pourrait dire qu'elles ont un rapport avec l'héritage de ce Luc.

- Arrête Sam. On dirait que tu as oublié quel regard ta petite blondinette a jeté au chien méchant. Je suis certain qu'elle en savent bien plus qu'elles veulent le laisser paraître, je le sens.

- Dit plutôt que tu veux reprendre ta revanche sur Laurence..

- Tu peux bien parler, je sais que tu en pince pour ta blondinette.

- Dean, veux tu bien arrêter d'appeler Audrey ainsi. Elle semblait chouette comme fille, c'est tout.

- Je t'ai entendu murmurrer son nom dans ton sommeil cette nuit, susurra Dean. Quelle était la couleur de sa nuisette?

- Seigneur Dean, si tu regardais en avant de toi avant de m'embêter?

Un bref regard vers la porte de l'appartement des deux jeunes femmes leur démontrèrent qu'elles sortaient quelques part. Et non habillées en uniformes. Ce qui veut dire qu'elles ne se rendaient pas à l'hôpital. Elles semblaient en une conversation agitée et montèrent dans la voiture d'Audrey.

- Il semble enfin y avoir de l'action, tu as vu l'expression inquiète d'Audrey? dit Sam

- Remarque que Laurence ne semblait pas en découdre non plus. Encore cet air de glace. Je me demande bien pourquoi.. lui répondit son frère.

L'Impala s'engagea prudemment en arrière de la voiture de la jeune femme, s'assurant la suivre sans se faire voir.

* * *

- Je vous avais pourtant dit que j'avais bien payé le loyer ce mois-ci ! J'ai mit le chèque dans une enveloppe! s'exaspéra Laurence. Avoir comme propriétaire d'appartement une personne âgée n'était pas de tout repos. Elle roula des yeux à Audrey qui pianotait sur son portable lorsque l'homme au bout de la ligne lui marmonna d'attendre le temps qu'il allait faire d'autres recherches dans ses papiers.

Comme Laurence l'avait espéré, depuis une semaine, tout était à peu près rentré dans l'ordre. Beaucoup moins d'esprit venait lui parler et la harceler. Certains lui suppliait de transmettre un message à leurs proches, mais c'était la routine. Et depuis la venue des deux escrocs - Laurence n'avait pas plié sur ce point-, par coincïdence, Audrey n'avait pas fait de crise de panique durant la nuit. Les deux colocataires étaient beaucoup plus reposées et cela parraissait sur les aspects de leurs vies.

Considérant le fait qu'elle allait attendre encore une minute ou deux, Laurence décida d'étancher sa soif. Elle se risqua à aller dans le réfrigérateur, sachant que le fil de leur téléphone était réticent à s'étirer jusqu'à cet endroit dans leur appartement. De la pointe des pieds, la brunette ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur. Elle se maudit intérieurement; pourquoi le contenant de jus était-il plus loin qu'à l'habitude? Elle étira son bras, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle mordait sa langue. Un centimètre de plus et le téléphone qui était à l'autre bout du combiné allait s'écraser par terre. Mais Laurence était elle aussi à quelques centimètres de sa cible et elle avait tellement soif, sa bouche était horriblement sèche à cause des canicules de juillet...

Un regard d'Audrey suffit pour analyser la catastrophe qui se préparait. Elle soupira en se levant, Laurence était aussi entêté qu'une enfant quand elle voulait quelque chose et la seule solution pour éviter un décès du vieux téléphone était de se lever et de lui donner le contenant de jus. Pourtant, à mi-chemin, Audrey stoppa net. Le contenant sembla se mouvoir de lui même et fit les centimètres nécéssaire pour aller dans la main de Laurence. Elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Soulevant le contenant à la hauteur de ses yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande, prête à gober les mouches.

Elle répondit à peine à son propriétaire d'appartement quand celui-ci lui dit qu'il avait retrouvé le chèque. Posant le combiné à sa place, elle sentit le regard d'Audrey et sut immédiatement la phrase que son amie allait lui dire:

- Laurence, est ce que c'était un esprit?

S'apprêtant à répondre par la négative, Laurence déglutit difficilement. Malgré le contenant de jus encore dans sa main, elle n'avait plus du tout le goût d'en boire. Elle regrettait intensément ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Non Audrey, lui répondit-elle la voix tremblante.

- Alors, qu'est ce que c'était?

- C'était.. C'était moi.

Audrey regarda sa colocataire avec des yeux incrédules.

- Toi? Mais comment as tu pu faire cela! Est ce que c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive?

- Non! s'écria Laurence.

Elle se mordit la lèvres d'avoir réagit aussi fort. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante par le phénomène qui était arrivé. Elle continua:

- C'est la troisième fois cette semaine. Les objets que je veux viennent à moi depuis le début de la semaine.. Et aucun esprit en vue. Audrey, je ne sais pas comment je peux faire ça.. Je ne veux pas faire cela! Ça me fait peur!

- D'accord Laurence, on va essayer de décortiquer tout ça dit Audrey en tentant de rassurer son amie. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent milles à l'heure.

Elle s'assirent à leur table et réfléchirent en silence. Puis, Audrey amena une hypothèse.

- Les deux gars, cela fait environ une semaine qu'ils sont venu.. Pense tu que cela a un rapport avec ta capacité de faire bouger les objets?

Laurence frissonna aux dernier mots prononcé par Audrey. Elle ne voulait absolument pas être douée pour la télékinésie. Elle chercha puis lui répondit:

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Tu en a vraiment aucune idée? demanda Audrey, la regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Soudain, Laurence se figea. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même, comme lorsqu'elle était étonnée. Audrey devina qu'elle avait trouvé la source de son problème.

- Laurence, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est quoi? insista la blonde.

- Audrey.. L'héritage de Monsieur Tremblay..

Laurence regarda son amie dans les yeux et ne put cacher la panique qui y croissait rapidement.

* * *

Un tintement caractéristique de clochette sonna vers l'entrée du clubvidéo. Yannick leva nullement la tête, sachant que le client qui venait d'entrer lui adresserait la parole que dans quelques minutes.

Il leva plutôt les yeux vers la fenêtre et maugréa pertinement contre ce job d'été. Il pourrait à la place passer sa journée dehors ou du moins être ailleurs qu'à ne rien faire en arrière du comptoir. Mais son patron Franck lui avait intimé cette date des semaines plus tôt, requérant des vacances aux États-Unis, une visite de famille ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pas dans ses habitudes normale, mais Franck était déjà excentrique, comment dire quelles habitudes il avait, sauf de rester patron de ce club..

Une ombre surgit soudain devant ses yeux. Yannick ne put s'empêcher de sursauter violement; non seulement il n'avait pas entendu le client venir, ce qui était rare sur le plancher craquant, mais son apparence était anormale. Un tatouage mangeait la moitié de son visage et son sourire ressemblait étrangement à un drogué en manque. Et il n'avait aucune location dans ses mains, cela ne disait rien qui vaille.

Yannick aurait volontiers pris les jambes à son coup, lorsqu'il vit les yeux de l'homme s'emplir d'encre, mais il était paralysée, hypnotisé par ce visage machiavélique.

* * *

Récapitulons Laurence dit Audrey, au volant de sa voiture. Tu as des phénomènes de télékinésie que depuis une semaine, pas depuis le déces de .

Exact Audrey, mais je ne sais plus trop quoi en penser, c'est pourquoi je veux aller voir Frank. Il nous aidera, j'en suis certaine.

Frank était un médium de la région que Laurence allait parfois visiter pour obtenir des conseils. L'homme était fasciné par le cinéma et détenait un clubvidéo en dehors de ses activités paranormales. Il arrondissait les fins de mois en effectuant des services requérant son don.

Laurence esperait retrouver Frank à son club, car elle voulait à tous prix trouver une solution. Au fond d'elle, elle sentait une force nouvelle, un don différent de celui de remarquer les esprits. Si elle n'avait pas su les dommages à une vie que causait un don, elle ne tremblerait surement pas de terreur comme elle le faisait présentement. Elle avait déjà entendu parler que les fantômes étaient attirés par ceux attitré d'un don, quel qu'il soit. Laurence avait déjà son lot de solicitation par l'intérmédiaire de son travail, l'hôpital regorgeant d'esprit qui n'ont pas encore passé de l'autre côté. Si elle avait un don supplémentaire, qui cela attirerait-il? Les démons? Elle en avait vu plus que coutume ces derniers temps et ils semblaient parfois très dangeureux.

Laurence grinça des dents de ce qui s'annonçait du trouble supplémentaire. Elle parvenait difficilement à cacher les tremblements nerveux qui parcouraient ses mains. Elle les cachait vivement sous ses cuisses, serra le siège du véhicule. et soupira.

Prend une grande inspiration Laurence, on est arrivée.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Laurence voyait très bien le stoïcisme d'Audrey, mais elle n'avait pas dit que tout irait bien. Et comme son regard ne mentait jamais, les yeux bleus d'Audrey trahissait un événement à venir.

Tu as vu cette scène Audrey, tu l'as vu. Pourquoi on vient ici ! La voix de Laurence faillit se perdre dans un cri aigu, aiguisant sa panique. Ne me dis pas qu'on était obligées de venir ici, je t'en prie, retournons à l'appartement!

Mais veux tu bien te calmer à la fin Laurence! Si il y aurait eu un danger pour nous, je n'aurais jamais voulu venir ici ! Je sais qu'on va rentrer et sortir d'ici vivantes mais on doit aller à l'intérieur, c'est important, je le sens.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Audrey, dit Laurence.

Néanmoins, elle débarqua du véhicule, terrifiée. Par chance, elle n'entendit pas son amie murmurrer une prière avant de rentrer dans le clubvidéo.

* * *

L'impala suivit lentement la voiture verte d'Audrey. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant un club vidéo du coin.

Sam soupira:

- Alors, voilà un autre indice à ajouter à notre liste de '' Filles parfaitement normales ''.

- La ferme Samy. Il y a quelque chose, elles sont troublées c'est clair. En plus elle semblent se connaitre depuis longtemps, elles cachent quelque chose que je te dit !

- Oui, et c'est ce que tu dit à chaque jour depuis une semaine. C'en ai lassant à la fin ! Même nos recherches sur elle n'ont rien donné dit Sam, manifestant son impatience. Il prit quelques feuilles sur le banc arrière de la voiture et énuméra ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

- Audrey, 26 ans. Infirmière depuis 2 ans maintenant et travaille au même établissement que Laurence, 24 ans qui elle travaille depuis près d'un an. Ces deux filles ont vécu tout deux près pendant 14 ans. Elle semblent liées comme des soeurs et partagent les mêmes passions, l'équitation, la lecture.

Dean se gara le plus loin possible dans le stationnement du club vidéo. Il regarda son frère qui avait un air de celui qui se meurt d'ennui. Il est vrai que d'habitude, Dean aurait lâché le morceau, mais son intuition le poussait à ne pas le faire. Et la sensation de certitude qu'il ressentait c'était renforcée lorsqu'il avait vu les deux femmes sortirent de leur appartement et que quelque chose les chicottaient vraiment.

Le plus vieux des frères prit les différentes feuilles contenant les informations recueillies sur Laurence et Audrey. Sam avait déniché plusieurs photos des dames. Certaines semblaient plus anciennes que d'autre et souvent, les deux amies étaient ensemble, souriantes. Il les passa à Sam et ria intérieurement. Habituellement, son petit frère n'en pinçait pas autant pour une inconnue et lui même avait le goût d'en savoir plus sur l'autre femme Laurence. Quoique, si elles avaient un rapport quelquconque avec le monde surnaturel, ce que Dean était sûr, il n'était pas étonnant que les deux frères y étaient attirés.

Soudain, malgré le beau temps, les lumières du club vidéo se mirent furieusement à clignoter, comme s'il y avait une panne. Dean ressentit la joie triomphante et un désir d'éliminer la saleté qui rodait dans les environs. Il lança un regard nonchalant à son frère et lui dit:

Tant qu'à regarder ta dulcinée sur photos, autant aller la sauver, n'est ce pas Sammy?

Il vit son frère cadet lever et les yeux et évaluer la situation. Prenant lui même un revolver, il lança la carabine à Dean. Les deux frères se regardèrent:

Prêt?

Prêt.

Il se dirigèrent rapidement vers la porte d'entrée du clubvidéo, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les voir.

* * *

Laurence ouvrit lentement la porte du magasin, entendant la petite clochette de la porte tinter derrière elle. La seconde suivante, un malaise l'envahit et elle eu immédiatement envie de sortir de la pièce. Une force malsaine avait passée et dieu sait si elle était toujours présente. Même le démon que elle avait exorcisée avec Audrey ne lui faisait cet effet de panique.

Une poussée sèche dans son dos lui intima d'avancer. L'orgueil remporta un peu sur la faiblesse. Ce démon les attendait et si ce n'était pas ici, c'était ailleurs. De plus, il était sur le territoire de Franck, il était peut-être en danger et Audrey avait assurée qu'elles ressortiraient toutes deux vivantes. Un simple regard sur le commis et elle sut qu'il était possédée. L'aura tremblotante qui l'entourait ne pouvait mentir. Sans prendre de location, elle marcha rapidement vers le comptoir-caisse.

Laurence, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'écria Audrey. Elle n'avait pas prévu cela et n'avait pas pu voir dans ses visions ce qui se passerait une fois rentré dans le club.

Faire déguerpir ce qui n'est pas sensé être ici.

* * *

Audrey soupira. L'impulsivité de son amie avait pris le dessus et cela n'augurait rien de bon; quoique cette tranche de caractère l'avait parfois aidé dans plusieurs situations. Elle emboita le pas soutenu de Laurence qui se dirigeait sans aucun doute sur le commis.

Soudain, Audrey cru que sa vue se brouilla. L'air sembla s'échauffer tout autour d'elle et elle vit l'air se mettre à trembloter comme un mirage. Reconnaissant la vue imminente d'une vision, elle pris une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas le temps, mais avec les années, elle avait appris que celles-ci ne duraient qu'une fraction de secondes et qu'elle pouvait les arrêter si besoin il y avait, ce qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire. Elle n'avait qu'à annuler sa vision tout en suivant Laurence et rien n'y paraîtrait.

Lorsque la vision s'empara d'elle, Audrey réalisa qu'elle n'était pas normale. L'air continuait de s'échauffer à une température étouffante et un rire clair, menaçant retentit à ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit les yeux et une terre rouge sang, déserte, s'étalait à perte de vue. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se remémora le club vidéo. Se rappeller l'endroit où elle était vraiment marchait souvent à tout coup.

Quand Audrey eut beau se rappeller de la couleur même du tapis noir et que celui-ci demeurait écarlate, elle sut qu'il y avait un grand problème et le commis y était directement lié.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sentit que son amie ne la suivait plus, Laurence se retourna vivement. Elle appela vivement Audrey mais celle-ci regardait déjà dans le vide, engourdie dans sa vision. Et à voir l'horreur qui se lisait sur son visage, cela ne prédisait rien de bon. Un rire menaçant à la caisse se fit entendre et Laurence aurait mit sa main au feu que le démon y était pour quelque chose dans l'état de sa meilleure amie.

Elle fouilla rapidement dans son sac à main et en ressorti une petite bouteille remplie d'eau bénite. Suite à l'était d'Audrey, elle mourrait d'envie de sentir l'odeur de chair grillée que procurait cet eau divine sur une peau maléfique. Elle se retrouva face au commis et déglutit à la vue des yeux noir corbeaux qui la sondait toute entière. Bizarrement, le commis portait un tatouage d'écaille de serpent noires, ce qui n'était pas le cas la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu l'employé. L'énergie que dégageait cette entité était effroyable, mais Laurence rassembla les miettes de courage qui lui restait et cria au démon en lui lançant de l'eau bénite:

Va t'en d'ici, espèce d'ordure !

Les multiples gouttelettes attaquèrent directement le démon. Sa main, défiant les loi de la vitesse, dévoila sa paume face à l'averse qui se préparait. Sous les yeux ébahis de Laurence, l'eau se suspendit dans les airs et elle n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir lorsque le démon fit un mouvement de poignet et que l'eau bénite retomba en ayant comme cible son visage. La brunette se protégea vivement la tête de ses avant-bras et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Le contact de l'eau bénite avec la peau de Laurence fut atroce. On aurait dit que de l'acide s'évaporait sur sa peau en y laissant des marques profondes. Laurence hurla de dégoût et de douleur en sentant sa propre odeur de peau brûlée.

-Du calme ma belle, je veux juste discuter avec toi, on a des choses bien intéressantes à se dire, lui dit mielleusement le commis.

Laurence s'apprêtait à émettre les pires injures pour insulter le démon, mais une voix masculine la devança.

Personne ne veut discuter avec un salopard dans ton genre, prend ça, plutôt!

Un coup de feu retentit et Laurence sentit la balle la frôler de près. Elle éclata sur le démon et la jeune femme reçu des petits cristaux blancs partout sur elle. Elle se rendit compte étonnée que la balle était remplie de sel, au goût qu'elle eut sur les lèvres. Elle se retourna vivement et reconnu les deux prétendu escrocs qu'elle et Audrey avait vu la semaine passée.

Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé rajouter du temps à cette charmante conversation.. dit le commis.

Laurence retourna lentement ses yeux sur le démon et vit celui-ci reculer et pencher la tête exagérement vers l'arrière. Un hurlement sinistre se fit entendre lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche et qu'un nuage foncé sortit hors de son corps. Le corps vidé du commis tibuta lentement, et s'écroula sur le sol. Laurence suivit des yeux le chemin du nuage qui s'enfuit hors du magasin et s'échappa dans le ciel. Les lumières clignotèrent un instant puis tout redevint normal.

Un toussement à peine perspectible retientit dans le magasin et Laurence devina qu'il provenait de son amie. Elle accourra vers Audrey et s'agenouilla vers elle ; la brunette n'avait même pas remarqué que la blonde s'était écroulée au sol. Lorsque les yeux bleus se posèrent sur Laurence, celle-ci sut qu'Audrey la regardait vraiment.

Audrey, est ce que ça va?

Je crois oui, où est le démon?

Il n'est plus là. Par contre, on a deux problèmes supplémentaires.

Quoi, qu'est ce que..?

Je vois qu'on est toujours aussi hospitalière, Madame Côté, coupa Dean.

Allez-vous en d'ici, je ne veux plus vous voir, c'est clair?

Bien sur, avec un bras brûlé pleins de cloques et une amie qui va surement bien conduire suite à une perte de conscience, notre aide est totalement inutile. Je me trompe?

Audrey regarda autour d'elle et aperçu Sam et Dean. Le plus jeune des frères la regarda directement et elle lui sourit. Le plus vieux par contre lançait un regard arrogant à Laurence et elle lui répondait par un qui aurait rivalisé avec celui noir du démon.

Je t'en prie Laurence, il est vrai que je ne me sens pas très bien. Fais leur confiance, je sais qu'on a besoin d'eux maintenant. Aide moi à me relever et allons à la maison.

Sam se porta volontaire pour amener une Audrey chancelante à leur voiture et lorsque Dean osa donner un coup de main à Laurence, celle-ci le défia du regard.

N'y pense même pas ! Le menaça t-elle. Supporter ce regard triomphant était plus dur que de marcher sous la douleur des cloques pensa la brunette.

Dean lui, s'empêchait de sourire à la vue de Laurence qui tant bien que mal, tentait de garder sa dignité et son indépendance lorsqu'elle monta sur la banquette arrière. La conversation qui allait suivre allait être intéressante.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La tension était palpable dans l'Impala qui prenait doucement la route vers la maison des deux infirmières. Si une mouche aurait été prise dans le véhicule, on l'aurait entendu voler. À un arrêt, un passant s'arrêta pour admirer la superbe automobile brillament entretenue et regarda les occupants.

Deux jolies femmes étaient assis à l'arrière. L'une semblait raide comme une barre et ne semblait pas profiter du fait d'être assis dans une pièce de ce genre. La blonde qui était assise à ses côtés semblaient épuisée et mal à l'aise. Quand aux deux garçons installés à l'avant, l'un avait une mine de découragement dans le visage et l'autre, le conducteur, semblait fier comme un paon.

Laurence était irritée, très irritée. Son bras lui faisait un mal de chien et le fait d'être sur la banquette qui _sentait_ horriblement ce Dean menaçait son humeur orageuse d'éclater.

L'élément déclencheur fut lorsque Dean ouvrit la radio, choisit la station rock la plus audible et monta le volume. Sam jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'arrière et Audrey se détendit, à voir sa respiration diminuer de minute en minute. Sauf que la brunette n'aimait pas ce genre de musique et elle nourrissait son irritation plus que d'autre chose. Elle prononça ses premières paroles depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la voiture d'une voix sèche:

Éteint la radio, s'il te plait.

Dean rencontra les yeux frustrés de Laurence et en réponse, augmenta le son encore plus. Il cria par dessus la musique:

Désolé, mais j'entends rien et en plus on est dans ma voiture !

Laurence réitéra sa demande avec une voix qui n'augurait rien de bon. Audrey essaya de la calmer mais Laurence répéta avec force qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre un bordel pareil lui chatouiller les tympans. Lorsqu'elle vit que ses désirs n'étaient pas comblés, elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Satanée radio, pensa t-elle, éteint toi, bordel! Sa colère montant, elle sentit une substance insolite sortir de son propre corps. Cette force qui vraisemblablement provenait d'elle semblait chambranlate mais se dirigeait doucement vers le moniteur radio vers l'avant du véhicule. Les autres passagers n'avaient pas bronchés, signe qu'ils ne voyait pas ce que Laurence observait comme une petite fumée blanche. Elle se concentra un peu plus et pensa encore plus fort qu'elle voulait appuyer sur le bouton qui terminerait la vedette rock de s'époumoner dans l'Impala. Comme si la matière était totalement à son écoute, elle se lança sur le moniteur, poussa sur le bouton et revient rapidement à l'intérieur du corps de Laurence.

Lorsqu'elle vit la moue étonnée du conducteur, elle répéta d'une voix lente et féline, profitant de son effet, qu'elle préférait la radio éteinte.

Seigneur Laurence, tu as vraiment contrôlé la radio? Dit Audrey en appliquant des bandages autour des avant-bras de son amie.

C'était comme si je le pouvais Audrey.. Et avoue que ça a cloué le bec à cet enculé de première !

N'empêche, je crois que tu as foutu la trouille à ces gars.. Il nous ont sauvés, tu sais?

Et je sais pertinement qu'on va les avoir aux alentours d'ici pour un bon moment. À voir comment ils ont fait fuir ce démon, ils ont beaucoup plus d'expérience que nous dans ce domaine.J'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir une longue discussion avec eux..

Tu as raison, allez, j'ai fini ce pansement. Allons les retrouver dans la cuisine.

Toi, tu es contente hein? Ce Sam te monte à la tête.

Ferme là, Laurence.

J'attends Sammy.

Dean, de quoi tu parles?

Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, le fait que j'avais raison et que tu avais tort, dit le plus vieux des frères.

Dean sirota le café qu'Audrey leur avait gentillement proposé en attendant de faire le pansement pour son amie. Il taquinait encore son frère, mais son cerveau travaillait en quatrième vitesse et il devinait que c'était la même chose pour Sam. Tout d'abord, les deux frères avaient réalisé que les deux jeunes femmes étaient peut-être plus calées dans le monde surnaturel qu'ils ne l'avaient crus au départ.

Le fait que Laurence avait utilisé de l'eau bénite démontrait qu'elle en connaissait sur le sujet et le tour de passe-passe qu'elle leur avait fait dans l'auto était sans équivoque sur le don qu'elle avait, comme Sam à l'époque du démon aux yeux jaunes. Puis il était certain qu'Audrey n'était pas à l'écart non plus; son calme olympien cachait quelque chose. Elles ne ressemblaient pas à des chasseuses et habituellement les personnes partageant ce même boulot se montraient plutôt cordiales. Si Audrey l'était, Laurence était son antipode et n'hésitait pas à le démontrer.

Aussi, aucun objet dans la maison référait vraiment à des valeurs catholiques ou de protection dans la maison. Pourtant, avec le démon puissant qu'elles avaient aux basques, se protéger minimalement aurait été une priorité, quitte à changer un peu la décoration initiale. Décidément, la curiosité de Dean était titillée.

Lorsque les deux amies revinrent, Dean ne put s'empêcher de détailler Laurence et Audrey. Soudain, il comprit et vit ce qu'il avait vu dans des dizaines d'autres personnes avant les deux femmes; elles avaient autant peur qu'elles ne voulaient pas le laisser paraître.

Encore du café? Demande Audrey aux deux frères.

Non merci Audrey, ça va aller répondit Dean.

Le silence chargé de tension semblable à celui qui régnait dans l'Impala s'installa lorsque Audrey et Laurence s'assirent sur des causeuses près de Sam et Dean. Personne n'avait véritablement envie de tâter le terrain inconnu de l'autre et avec raison; ce sujet tabou exerçait habituellement une méfiance envers tout être, humain ou démon.

Donc, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas vraiment dans le monde de l'assurance déclara Laurence, en brisant la glace.

En effet lui répondit Sam, ce n'est pas notre emploi premier.

Alors vous êtes, comme des espèces de tueurs à gage pour les démons? Leur demanda Audrey.

Des chasseurs, pour être exact. On s'occupe de renvoyer tout ce qui peut causer du tort au monde. Pas seulement les démons, mais les autres créatures mauvaises aussi font partit du lot, dit Dean.

Parce qu'il y en a d'autres que des démons?, pas juste comme celui qui a possédé le commis?

Sam remarqua aussitôt l'étincelle de panique qui commença à s'allumer dans les yeux de la brunette. Il choisi précautionnesement ses mots pour expliquer aux deux filles qu'il existait une brochette de créatures qui pouvaient sortir tout droit d'un livre d'horreur.

On en a vu de toutes les sortes aux États-Unis. Ces saloperies semblent toujours trouver quelque chose de nouveau pour nous emmerder.. Et ils ne sont pas encore en voie de disparition.. rajouta Dean.

Attendez dit soudain Audrey. Laurence, Franck ne t'avait pas déjà parlé qu'il connaissait des chasseurs.. Tu te rappelle, la soirée que tu avais été lui demander des informations sur certaines choses?

Laurence se remémorait en effet une certaine soirée aux prises avec un esprit particulièrement collant qui la suivait comme un petit chien, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer pour s'en sauver. Elle avait donc décidé de demandé conseil à Franck en se rendant au club vidéo. Le fait est que cette soirée là, Franck avait transformé son espace d'employé en table à poker pour ce qu'elle avait compris être des chasseurs et amis du médium. L'alcool ayant coulé à flot, les commentaires d'invitation de ces présumés chasseurs étaient lourds de regards suspicieux qui avait fait rapidement fuir Laurence. Elle avait du se débrouiller tant bien que mal et avait pu, après un nombre incaculable d'heures de recherches sur la vie de l'esprit, trouver ce qui l'a fait traverser dans l'au-delà.

Franck?

C'est un médium puissant. C'est lui que nous allions rendre visite au club vidéo... dit Audrey.

Et vous savez pourquoi il n'était pas là? Ce n'est surement pas par hasard pour que ce démon vous attendes à cet endroit précis, dit Sam.

Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas une grande connaissance pour moi et je ne suis pas maître de ses mouvements. Comme il n'y avait que le commis présent au club, j'imagine qu'il a prévu le coup et qu'il s'est sauvé à temps commenta Audrey.

Puis pourquoi vous alliez le voir? Leur demande Dean.

Puis pourquoi vous êtes arrivés au bon moment? Répliqua Laurence.

L'interrogatoire l'horripilait et elle se demandait pourquoi répondre aux questions de ces chasseurs. Si ces deux là avaient aussi bonne conscience des femmes que les autres qu'elle avait rencontré, elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'expliquer sa vie privé à ces garçons, aussi beaux et intéressants soient-ils.

Ce fut Sam qui allégea l'atmosphère car il savait que si Dean lançait une pique, c'en était fini de la confiance que Laurence avaient pour eux.

Écoutez, habituellement, on est pas aussi confiant, mais je crois que la situation exige qu'on travaille ensemble car je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais ce démon ne vous lâchera pas pour un moment je crois. Quand il va frapper? Personne ne le sait mais avec l'expérience qu'on a, on peut vous aider.. Moi et Dean on va conter notre histoire, et vous ferez de même si l'envie vous prend. Puis, on discutera de ce qui s'est passé au club, d'accord?

Audrey et Laurence se jètèrent un long regard et l'accord se lut sur leur visages.

D'accord.

Dean jeta un regard étonné à son frère qui habituellement voulait ne rien dire de leur vie privée. Mais si cela pouvait faire pencher la confiance des deux filles dans la balance, il était partant.

Notre père est devenu chasseur peu de temps après mes deux ans, commença Sam. Il l'a fait parce qu'un démon a attaqué notre famille et qu'il a emporté notre mère avec lui. Ce même démon a tué ma fiancée; c'est là que moi et Dean on a décidé de le chasser.

Sam s'arrêta une seconde et Laurence ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le tresaillement d'Audrey lorsqu'il avait parlé de son ancien statut conjugual. Elle-même se serra les mains une contre l'autre; jamais elle n'avait entendu parler que des esprits entrainaient la mort chez les humains. Une autre perspective qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Dean devança son frère et continua leur histoire:

On a continué à chasser des créatures tuant des civiles, d'état en état. Puis, notre père est décédé lui aussi et on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour essayer d'en connaître plus sur lui. On a reçu une lettre adressé pour lui, qui mentionnait ton nom, Laurence. C'est pourquoi on a essayé de rentrer en contact avec toi..

Avez vous cette lettre? Demanda Laurence.

Oui, juste ici dit Sam en fouillant dans son manteau et en la lui tendant.

Les deux jeunes femmes lirent la lettre en silence et Audrey soupira malgré elle; elles étaient dans une situation déjà compliquée et cette lettre ajoutait une pièce au puzzle mais qui n'apportait aucune information supplémentaire.

Cet héritage, savez vous ce que c'est , comment le trouver?

Audrey jeta un long regard à Laurence et elle sut qu'elle devait elles-aussi s'ouvrir aux garçons devant eux. Et Audrey ne voulait pas du tout commençer. La brunette prit une grande inspiration et se lança, à l'étonnement des deux frères:

C'est une histoire compliquée, autant raconter la mienne.. À 20 ans, j'étais fraichement diplômée et commençait ma carrière à l'hôpital. J'avais passé une année difficile car ma mère est décédée d'un arrêt cardiaque peu de temps avant. J'ai commencé à voir des choses que les patients ni le personnel me voyait. Je me croyais folle, jusqu'à temps que je me rende compte que c'était des esprits égarés. Ma mère se disait médium et qu'elle voyait les esprits et je n'en avait cure. Elle m'avait dit que c'est à ses vingt ans que tout avait commencé; j'ai réalisé que ça allait être la même chose pour moi. J'aidais du mieux que je pouvais les esprits à retrouver l'eau delà; à l'hôpital, il n'en manquait pas ! Avec Audrey, on faisait une drôle de paire.

Comment ça? Demanda Dean.

Parce que j'ai des rêves prémonitoires répondit-elle. J'en avais parfois durant mon adolescence mais c'est devenu de plus en plus fréquent et j'ai depuis la dernière année des visions prémonitoires. Enfin, on réussisait bien à le cacher et moi et Laurence on en faisait pas grand cas. Notre employeur lui même aurait voulu nous interner alors on en parlait à personne..

Dean se tendit un tantinet; après les épisodes que Sam lui avait fait vivre, cotoyer des personnes avec des dons divers lui donnait froid dans le dos et pour lui, rien de mieux qu'une carabine chargée de sel pour discuter avec les démons; pas des dons. Il comprenait aussi l'isolement que vivaient les deux infirmières, étant dans la même situation avec son frère.

Jusqu'à temps que soit admis sur mon unité continua Laurence. Il était mourant, mais arrivait à se déplacer sans qu'on sache comment et de lui-même pour faire ses activités quotidiennes. Enfin, là je comprend pourquoi... Lorsque je le soignais, je voyais parfois sa femme décédée et il me parlait très souvent d'un héritage important qu'il souhaitait me donner. Je pensais qu'il était confu et fabulait. La soirée qu'il est décédé.. Il est arrivé quelque chose.

Audrey retint son souffle car elle savait réellement ce qui s'était passé; la version dites aux autres employés était abrégée. Sam et Dean se penchèrent vers l'avant, vivement intéressés.

m'a appelé d'urgence à son chevet; il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il m'a dit qu'il devait me donner son héritage et voulait prendre ma main. J'étais émue et je l'ai écouté. J'adorais ce patient. Tout ce que je me rappelle à notre dernier contact,c'est qu'un choc électrique a parcouru mon corps et puis plus rien. C'est les autres employés du département qui m'ont retrouvée inconsciente après avoir m'avoir entendu tomber par terre et lui, était parti pour l'autre monde. C'était il y a quelques semaines. Rien s'était passé, jusqu'à maintenant.

Laurence s'arrêta de parler et calmer les tremblements de ses mains. Elle les regarda et sentit encore la force qu'elle avait utilsé dans l'auto des gars fourmiller dans ses paumes. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de l'ignorer pour terminer ce qu'elle avait à dire.

J'ai eu des épisodes de.. de télékinésie. On a réalisé moi et Audrey que c'était ça, l'héritage de Monsieur Tremblay. C'est comme cela qu'il pouvait bouger les objets dans sa chambre sans aide. Puis plus ça va, plus on dirait que ça se renforcit.

Laurence se tut, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Un autre moment de silence tendu s'installa, mettant les quatres adultes mal à l'aise. Ce fut Dean qui rompa le silence:

Il est normal que notre père voulait ce don, ça aurait été sacrément utile dans ses chasses. Probablement que ce Monsieur Tremblay savait comment le transmettre et n'ayant pas contacté mon père avant, il vous l'a donné.. C'est ce que je comprends.

Audrey ne fut pas surprise de la perspicacité du plus vieux frère. Les deux semblaient assez vif d'esprit. Elle répliqua avant Laurence et demanda pourquoi avait choisi elle et pas une autre.

Parce qu'il a su qu'elle avait un don, forcément.

Mais je n'en lui ai jamais glissé un mot pourtant.

Parfois, il y en a qui savent tout sans qu'on sache comment. Puis, s'il savait ce que ton don était, il ne voulait pas que le sien soit perdu et il te l'a donné, on ne sait pas trop comment, donc on n'a qu'à trouver comment retirer le don, comme l'a fait et s'arranger avec par la suite commenta Sam.

Attend une seconde, l'arrêta Dean. Tu veux ce don?

Et pourquoi je voudrais vous le donner? Vous m'analyser comme un vulgaire pantin depuis quelques minutes.

C'est pas à toi qu'il revenait au départ je te ferais remarquer lui répliqua Dean.

Bah si votre père se serait dépêché, il l'aurait eu non?

La discussion se continua et commença à prendre un ton plus aggressif entre Laurence et Dean. Audrey et Sam se regardèrent dans les yeux et se comprirent immédiatement; ces deux là ne faisaient vraiment pas bon ménage. Audrey se demandait comment elle allait essayer d'arrêter la conversation qui tournait dangeureusement au vinaigre lorsque que son amie se leva brusquement et dit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle sortit en claquant la porte et laissa Audrey en plan avec les deux hommes. C'était dans son habitude et cela lui permettait d'évacuer sa colère; par contre, la blonde se demandait si elle accepterait encore de voir le visage de Dean sans avoir une envie de le lui tuméfier. Elle eu soudain un flash qui l'aveugla momentanément et sourit, le caractère fort de son amie ne gagnerait pas cette bataille.

Bravo Dean, une excellente manière de mettre Laurence de notre côté.

C'est elle qui a commencé se défendit l'ainé.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va coopérer sans trop de problèmes même si elle va détester cela.

Et comment tu le sais Audrey, même si on ne la connait pas depuis longtemps, il faut pas être stupide pour voir qu'on est inscrit sur sa liste noire dit Dean.

Ton nom est inscrit dessus, corrigea Sam.

J'ai l'intuition ferme qu'elle va revenir contre son gré, mais pas tout de suite. Je vous propose un autre café? Pour que vous me contiez les horreurs que vous avez affronté? On ne pourra pas trouver des solutions contre le démon pour tout de suite sans mon amie..

Audrey se leva et alla dans la salle à manger, sûre d'elle, tandis que Dean murmurrait entre ses dents qu'il ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment la blonde pouvait vivre sous le même toit que la brunette.

Les rues défilèrent rapidement sous la marche accélérée que Laurence s'imposait. Elle ne jetait même pas un coup d'oeil aux autres piétons qui dévisageaient les pansements qui couvraient son avant-bras. L'attitude de Dean lui avait roulé les nerfs en boules et l'anxiété mêlée à sa colère lui avait donné le besoin de s'épuiser physiquement en espèrant de le faire mentalement.

Lorsqu'elle commença à transpirer à grosses gouttes sous la chaleur intensive d'été, elle s'arrêta dans un parc et s'assit sur un banc. Des pensées diverses dégringolaient de son esprit; de celle du démon et son sourire hypocrite à l'envie d'écraser la tête de Dean avec une masse, elles l'achalaient sans cesse. Elle ne donnait pas sa place non plus mais son orgueil l'empêchait d'être aimable avec quelqu'un qui lui lançait des phrases directement adressée à elle. De plus, elle sentait le don de tourbillonner par tout les pores de sa peau dès qu'elle s'était mise en colère, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son cas. Il y a quelques heures elle voulait s'en débarrasser mais quand les frères avaient émit l'idée de le lui enlever; son instinct lui avait dicté de le garder, quoi qu'il arriverait... Comme si déjà elle l'avait adopté et accepté.

Habituellement, elle aurait mis Dean et Sam à la porte sans soucis mais elle et Audrey avaient besoin d'aide. Même si elle devinait que d'une manière ou d'une autre les garçons les avaient espionnées jusqu'au club vidéo,ce qui était impensable, ils les avaient sauvés d'une situation assez dangeureuse et qui se répéterait probablement. Et si Franck avait pris la poudre d'escampette pour rester où il était allé, les deux filles se retrouvaient sans ressources. Puis Audrey serait surement intéressée à revoir Sam; cela faisait affreusement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un intérêt pour un garçon et Laurence se sentait coupable si elle empêchait les désirs de son amie.. Si seulement Dean était en dehors de tout ça...

Maudit soient les Winchesters soupira t-elle en se calant plus profondément les yeux fermés sur le banc du parc.

Je crois bien que ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois que j'entend cette phrase, dit une voix grave très proche.

Laurence sursauta violemment et se retint de crier à la vue de l'homme qui s'était assis aussi rapidement à côté d'elle. Tout en sentant son coeur battre à triple allure, elle remarqua rapidement et avec soulagement que l'homme n'était en fait qu'un esprit. Quand elle détailla son visage, elle cru aperçevoir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait déjà. Lorsqu'elle reconnu les yeux verts de Sam et la bouche boudeuse de Dean sur le fantôme, Laurence pris un air ennuyé; cette famille allait vraiment la tiquer par tout les moyens pour arriver à ses fins.

Alors vous avez vraiment tué un esprit avec un crochet à la place de la main?

Il a rien vu venir répondit Dean!

Dis plutôt qu'il m'a quasiment tué rétorqua Sam.

Audrey éclata de rire et les deux frères l'imitèrent bientôt. Même si les situations que les frères Winchesters racontaient l'aurait terrifié sur place, Sam et Dean avaient le don de dédramatiser leurs aventures et captivait Audrey.

Mais tes visions demanda Dean, elles vont et elles viennent? Est ce que tu sais tout d'avance, comme ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure à propos de Laurence.

C'est assez aléatoire et souvent, ce n'est que des impressions et des intuitions. Je ne peux pas prédire à l'avance, à un moment précis ce qui peut arriver. Mais par exemple, je sais que Laurence va revenir et qu'elle aura changé d'idée, probablement parce sa colère sera tombée et qu'elle y verra plus clair... Depuis quelques semaines, ça s'est intensifié et du côté de Laurence aussi. Puis on a eu des anicroches avec des esprits malins mais pas comme le démon qu'on a rencontré.

Celui-là est assez coriace et semble avoir un motif qu'il ne nous a pas encore présenté.. On devra effectuer des recherches pour le savoir et être prudent, même s'il semblait avoir le goût de jouer avec nous dit Sam.

De se foutre de notre gueule oui, lui répondit Dean. On n'aura pas le choix d'être avec vous le temps qu'il soit exorcisé, en plus du problème que a légué... Peut-être c'est ça que le démon désire.

Mais il a utilisé lui aussi la télékinésie de Laurence pour la brûler avec l'eau bénite analysa Sam; ce n'est sûrement pas ça qu'il veut.

Audrey allait argumenter avec les deux frères mais elle se tut quand elle entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir et se fermer doucement; dévoilant une Laurence au visage contrit. Elle revint s'assir à la place qu'elle avait quittée et défia le regard transperçant que tous lui lançait.

On trouve une solution à nos problèmes et après je t'éclate la tronche Dean. Ça te va?

Les yeux pétillants, Dean lui répondit en souriant qu'il lui faudrait plus qu'un don de télékinésie pour lui égratigner le visage. Sam se dit intérieurement que travailler avec ces deux là ne serait pas de tout repos et il devinait qu'Audrey se disait sûrement la même chose.

Mais qu'est ce que John Winchester a-t'il pu bien dire à Laurence ? Hehehehe. Puis comment vont-il trouver les solutions les unissants ? Ça, c'est **To Be continued!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Dean s'écrasa rapidement sur le premier lit le plus près de la porte de leur chambre. Sans ménagement, il lança ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce et s'installa plus confortablement sur son espace de repos. Lui et son frère avait passé le restant de l'après-midi à essayer de trouver différentes tactiques qui résoudraient les problèmes auquel ils faisaient face. Après plusieurs heures à se creuser les méninges et à faire des recherches sans succès, les deux Winchester étaient crevés. Ils avaient donc quitté le domicile d'Audrey et Laurence en leur inculcant des notions élémentaires de protection contre le démon qu'ils avaient rencontré et s'était arrêté au motel le plus près.

Sam s'assit lui même sur son lit et à ses sourcils froncés, Dean devina que son frère pensait encore intensément à la situation.

Tu sais Sammy, c'est pas parce qu'on a une nouvelle sorte de job qu'il faut être aussi soucieux lui lança Dean.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles en disant que c'est une nouvelle sorte de job.. Tuer ce démon va être difficile mais on a fait pire..

Pas cette job là que je parle Sam; mais bien d'amener ta belle Audrey sous la couette avec toi. J'ai raté ma propre chance, essaie de ne pas en faire autant!

Non mais t'es vraiment qu'un con, ces filles sont en danger et tu penses qu'à ça?

Bah non, on détruit l'enfoiré au yeux noirs puis après on s'amuse, tu veux jamais de mes trucs mais...

Soyons sérieux Dean, coupa le frère cadet, les deux filles sont dans un sale pétrin et on ne sait pas du tout comment les en sortir. Ce démon est très dangeureux et jamais je n'ai entendu parlé du fait qu'on peut transmettre un don d'une personne à une autre...

On n'aura qu'à demander à Bobby demain s'il en sait quelque chose, il a toujours des livres anciens qui contiennent pleins d'information utiles. Pour le démon, avant de franchir les barrières de l'appartement, on aura un appel des filles et on se rendra illico-presto sur place pour le zigouiller avec le colt.

Si seulement tout était aussi simple soupira Sam.

Coucher avec une fille est beaucoup plus réaliste.

Ferme la, Dean.

Laurence regardait avec détachement les volutes d'humidité qui montait lentement au plafond de la salle de bain. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus pronfondément dans le bain d'eau quasi bouillante qu'elle s'était concoctée et la fatigue lui rapella qu'elle avait nettement besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Elle ignora ce que son corps lui demandait car elle savait d'avance que si elle s'étendait, ce ne serait pas repos qu'elle aurait mais plutôt les mêmes pensées qui la tarauderait toute la nuit comme elles le faisaient depuis des heures. Ce ne serait pas mieux dans ses prochaines heures de travail, la nuit à l'hôpital serat longue...

Les frères l'avaient très bien aidées elle et Audrey , Laurence ne pouvait pas le nier. Leur appartement ressemblait plus à un mur de grafiti avec tout les symboles qu'il y avait d'écrits, mais elle s'y sentait quand même un peu plus en sécurité. Tout au long des dernières heures, Dean et Sam, patients avaient expliqués les bases de comment se protéger contre les démons. Laurence se sentait mieux outillée mais pourtant, les connaissances qu'elle venait d'acquérir lui foutait la trouille. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu que guider encore des esprits innofensifs vers le paradis!

Laurence soupira et rajouta de l'eau chaude à son bain; elle voulait à tout prix allonger le temps qu'il lui restait avant qu'elle dévoile à Audrey que l'esprit de John Winchester était venu la voir.

Vous, vous êtes.. ?

On ne peut pas nier les airs de famille chez les Winchesters, il est vrai. John Winchester se présenta l'esprit, enchanté.

Laurence frissonna et détourna le regard. Sa colère contre Dean la taraudait toujours et elle n'avait pas envie de discuter avec le père des deux frères. Elle se doutait bien qu'il allait lui demander de travailler avec ses fils et cette manigance bien connue des esprits finirait par la faire exploser.

Aller manipuler quelqu'un d'autre, Monsieur Winchester, murmurra t-elle tout bas pour éviter que les visiteurs du parc la prennent pour une folle.

Je pourrais bien, mais j'aimerais que vous veniez me rejoindre avec Audrey dans quelques décennies plutôt que quelques jours.

Les esprits ont un fabuleux don pour dire des phrases à prendre au sérieux dans des moments sut alors qu'elle était acculée au mur. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle devrait écouter l'esprit et probablement travailler quelques temps avec les deux frères pour se protéger du démon qu'elle venait de voir. Elle sortit avec des gestes rapide son cellulaire et fit semblant d'amorcer une conversation; c'était le meilleur moyen, grâce à la technologie, de parler à un esprit et que les autres n'y voient que du feu.

Vous êtes venu chercher votre don? Dit Laurence d'une voie sarcastique.

Ne t'inquiète pas, il était tien dès que Luc t'a vu, même si j'étais vivant, il ne me l'aurait pas légué.

Alors pourquoi a-t-il quand même envoyé une lettre?

Pour m'attirer sur son lit de mort et dire qu'un au revoir; les chasseurs se sentent seuls Laurence, il n'y avait plus personne à ses côtés. Quitter en compagnie d'un chasseur aurait été une mort plus noble pour lui.

Laurence regarda John droit dans les yeux et remarqua le même air mesquin que Dean pouvait afficher. Elle détailla le visage de l'homme une seconde et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la beauté des frères Winchester ne tenait pas du voisin. John lui fit un large sourire et lui dit, taquin:

Dommage que je sois mort, mais Dean est un très bon parti, lui aussi.

La jeune femme sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et elle se maudit intérieurement; elle oubliait toujours que les esprits pouvaient lire dans ses pensées. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'ils savaient qu'elle les voyait car automatiquement lorsqu'elle en remarquait un, il se retournait, étonné d'entendre parler de lui-même et la retrouvait facilement.

Votre fils n'est qu'un enfoiré, rétorqua t-elle.

Dean protègera au péril de sa propre vie ceux qu'il considère innocents bon gré mal gré, tout comme son frère Sam. Même si tu l'envoie paître, ils vont revenir à votre insu et vous protéger. Comment pensez vous que les visites d'esprit malins et les crises de panique d'Audrey ont cessées tout d'un coup alors que ça s'intensifiait?

Laurence resta bouche bée un instant. Elle regarda au loin et pensa un moment à la nouvelle perspective des frères qu'elle avait devant elle.

Ce n'est que le début Laurence, le fait que Luc vous a donné un don a éveillé la curiosité de personnes malsaines, la nouvelle s'est répandue comme une trainée de poudre dans l'eau-delà. Ceci ne s'est presque jamais produit et le premier qui mettra la main sur la manière de procéder aura un effet d'envergure s'il a des idées noires pour bouleverser le monde. Il te faudra être sur tes gardes Laurence.

Et pourquoi? Si personne ne le sait ou presque depuis des années...

Luc vous l'a donné alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de quotien intellectuel pour vouloir essayer cette méthode en te mettant au même stade pour quérir tes deux pouvoirs... Je ne dis pas que tu vas devoir te cacher comme une ermite pour le restant de tes jours, mais comme ce sont les démons les plus vivement intéressés par toi, il faut que tu saches comment t'en défendre. Si tu leur laisse une chance, Dean et Sam t'aideront, même si cela ne te plaît pas.

Je vois donc que je n'ai pas le choix.

On ne peut pas tout faire ce qu'on veut Laurence, surtout pas quand on rentre dans ce monde..

Gardez votre morale pour vous, je n'ai rien demandé à personne!

Pense tu que j'ai souhaité le décès de ma femme?, dit John, d'une voix éteinte.

Les regards entre le mort et la vivante se croisèrent à nouveau et la peine que lut Laurence dans les yeux du père Winchester la toucha droit au coeur. Elle comprit sans que John le dise qu'il lui demanderait si elle était prête à voir la même chose à un de ses proches, notamment Audrey. Juste à y penser et sa gorge se serrait sous la panique.

Me laissez vous le droit d'envoyer votre fils vous voir dans les prochaines années, pour l'éternité?

Seulement si tu ne leur dit pas que je t'ai visité.

Mais.. Mais pourquoi? Les proches des décédés ont besoin d'avoir leurs messages, vous ne pourrez me contredire là-dessus.

Laurence, j'ai trouvé un moyen sans me faire tuer par tout les démons que j'ai envoyé en enfer pour venir te voir et si mes fils le savaient, ils essayeraient de me rejoindre par ton intermédiaire. Cela se fait, mais d'une manière qui me metterait à la vue de tous et je doute que j'en sortirais vivant et que quelqu'un prend ma place. Crois moi, tu ne veux pas être possédée.

Ils vont me tuer de leur cacher cela, John.

C'est mieux ainsi.. Je dois rentrer, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir revenir, bonne chance, et attend avant de m'envoyer Dean, il a encore besoin de maturer ici bas.

Laurence accorda pour la première fois un sourire à John et se dit qu'elle se serait sûrement bien entendue avec l'homme, pas mal mieux qu'avec Dean, ça c'était certain.

Ne me tente pas à rester plus longtemps, la taquina John en disparaisant peu à peu.

Laurence sursauta un peu et se dit qu'elle devrait vraiment faire taire toutes les pensées qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Avant de fermer son cellulaire, elle ne put s'empêcher de redire la même phrase pour le départ de l'esprit que celle qu'elle avait prononcé quelques minutes plus tôt:

Maudit soient les Winchesters.

Et alors, il ne faut pas du tout leur dire? Demanda Audrey

Rien, nada. J'espère te faire confiance Audrey.. Même quand Sam va te le demander en te regardant droit dans les yeux et que tu pourras même plus répondre de tes autres actes, il faut que tu restes forte !

Mais tu vas bien arrêter !

Ça sent le ''je-vais-devoir-endurer-ce-Dean-pendant-une-journée-complète-car-les-tourtereaux-vont-occuper-l'appartement'' bientôt.

Non mais t'es vraiment imbécile Laurence Côté !

Bah quoi, faut bien se détendre non? Dit Laurence d'un ton plus sérieux, on risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes Audrey.

Tu t'es toujours foutu dans la merde Laurence et moi je t'en sortais, ça sera juste un plus gros problème à surmonter à quatre cette fois-ci.

Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi Audrey?

Tu serais présentement en retard pour aller travailler cette nuit, allez, allons nous changer en espèrant que les médaillons pour ne pas être possedée qu'ils nous ont donnés fonctionnent bien.

Malgré le fait qu'il était tard dans la journée, l'humidité étouffante d'une journée d'été suiva une brunette et une blonde dans le petit restaurant de fast-food qui essayait de conserver une température froide tant bien que mal grâce à un climatisateur prêt à rendre l'âme d'une minute à l'autre.

La serveuse salua les deux femmes et les invita à prendre la table qu'elle leur présentait. La brunette refusa gentiment et lui indiqua que les deux hommes situés au fin fond du restaurant les attendaient. La blonde emprunta le pas à son amie qui se faufilait entre les chaises et ne remarqua pas le regard d'envie que la serveuse leur lança.

Contentes d'être encore en vie? Lança Dean quand Audrey et Laurence purent l'entendre.

J'ai passé une nuit exécrable au boulot et une incapacité totale à dormir, mais apars cela, ça va très bien lança sèchement Laurence,on peut savoir pourquoi vous nous avez demandé de venir?

On a trouvé une job, pas loin d'ici, dit Sam.

Une job? Demanda Audrey, un tantinet inquiète.

Vous nous avez demandé comment combattre les démons, autant aller sur le terrain! Nargua Dean.

Quoi, couina Laurence, c'est une blague j'espère !

Hé non, leur dit-il en leur lançant un journal du jour ainsi que plusieurs articles datant de dates diverses.

Lorsque les deux filles observèrent les pages des journaux et y lirent les lignes principales. Plusieurs personnes avaient été tués de manière violente, toutes près du même quartier centenaire et de manière semblables. Les seules différences notables entre les articles étaient la date d'émission: le même scénario se répétait mais dans des décennies différentes.

Et comment vous êtes aussi sûr que ce soit une job, dit Laurence en butant sur ce mot qu'elle détestait déjà.

Un tueur en série humain ne vit habituellement pas cent ans, sauf s'il a commencé en très bas âge et terminé en étant octagénaire dit Sam, c'est une piste parfaite pour un démon.

Mais on a pas assez de boulot avec le démon au tatouage qui nous traque, demanda Audrey.

Notre ami Bobby effectue des recherches en ce moment; on lui a donné pas mal de piste et ça peut prendre des jours avant d'avoir une vraie réponse. Si l'on croise le démon-tatoo, on improvisera lui répondit Dean.

Improviser? Mais vous êtes malade! s'exclama Laurence.

Audrey mit la main sur le bras encore blessé de son amie, l'incitant à se taire. Tout les clients du restaurant la regardait, ainsi que les employés. Elle marmonna qu'elle détestait les endroit publics pour une discussion discrète comme celle-ci. Elle pigea rapidement dans l'assiette de Dean qui défendit vertement son repas. Les paires de yeux braqués sur la table du fond s'estompèrent peu à peu.

Commande toi quelque chose si tu as faim, intima Dean

Soit content que ça a fait diversion lui siffla Laurence.

T'en veux, ils mettent beaucoup trop de patates frites dans leur portions, proposa gentiment Sam à Audrey, esperant éviter l'incendie qui se préparait.

Tu vois, lui au moins c'est un gentleman qui sait plaire !

Je connais d'autre façon de plaire à une femme que de léguer mon assiette, rétorqua le frère aîné.

Le silence se fit autour de la table. Laurence vira cramoisi et Sam leva les yeux aux ciel; il était évident que un jour ou l'autre, son frère lâcherait par idnavertance un commentaire de cette sorte.

Un gars comme toi en serait incapable. Grand parleur, petit faiseur, tu connais ce dicton? demanda douceureusement Laurence.

C'est pas parce que t'es mal baisée que tu dois trouver des remontrances à faire à ceux qui sont satisfait ! Lui répondit Dean.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit presque déborder le vase, si Audrey n'avait pas tapé du poing sur la table de bois qui y gémit doucement.

C'est assez ! Couchez ensemble si c'est pour vérifier vos thèses mais on est ici pour parlez de démons, par pitié !

Laurence regarda franchement son amie, piqua une deuxième fois des frites dans l'assiette à Dean et souria tranquillement au frère aîné.

Je ne couche pas avec des chasseurs, désolé.

Je ne couche pas avec des apprentis médium, désolé, répondit Dean sur le même ton, piqué au vif.

Bon, on partage les tâches pour faire ce job maintenant? Demanda Sam, soulagé que cette tempête-ci soit passée.

Un, je suis ridicule. Deux, ça ne marchera pas. Trois, pourquoi je suis en équipe avec toi, Dean? Demanda Laurence en marchant lentement vers une porte.

Un, tu as l'air en effet ridicule. Deux, ça va marcher si tu te calme. Trois, je suis pris avec toi pour que Sam et Audrey couchent ensemble.

Laurence s'arrêta et regarda Dean derrière de fausses lunettes qui lui donnait un air trop sévère. Il portait le même complet qu'à leur première rencontre et s'était totalement transformé en un charmant journaliste.

Dean, tu pourrais arrêter d'utiliser des termes aussi peu flatteurs? C'est pas parce que toi tu fonctionne aux baises d'un soir que c'est nécéssairement ce que ton frère et mon amie désirent.

L'homme se tourna à son tour vers Laurence et s'empêcha de sourire à son tailleur-jupe noir trop sobre qui lui donnait un air frigide. Il avait maintenant une nouvelle cible à ses tirades, d'autant plus qu'elle réagissait encore plus fortement que Sammy.

Du calme le lion, je blague d'accord? Et on est ici pour interroger ce voisin, pas pour discuter de ce que nos deux tourteraux pensent en ce moment même. Quand et comment ils vont en profiter, je ne veux pas le savoir. Puis t'a pas protesté contre la mise en équipe pas que pour voir mes beaux yeux, n'est ce pas? J'en connais une qui est autant dans le coup que moi.

Très drôle Dean, répliqua sèchement Laurence. Donc, nous sommes deux journalistes du Journal de la Ruelle qui veulent savoir ce qui s'est passé aux environs de la maison. On accentue nos questions sur le surnaturel, sans être trop agressant.

Surtout que ce Monsieur Robert semble peu enclin à de la visite, mais c'est notre seule chance avant ce soir. J'espère vraiment qu'il était avec la victime lors de la dernière attaque du colon fou.

Laurence soupira intérieurement et s'avança avec Dean vers la porte d'entrée. Elle se crispa lorsque le jeune homme appuya sur la sonette. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle se détendit un peu; manipuler l'homme louche qui venait de répondre pourrait peut-être être plus facile que prévu.

Tu crois qu'ils vont y arriver? Demanda Sam, assis sur le siège du conducteur.

C'est un miracle que l'un n'ait pas décapité l'autre encore soupira Audrey, profitant du moment de répit qu'elle avait de ces deux là.

Ils suivirent des yeux le couple déguisé qui s'arrêta brusquement au millieu de l'allée de la maison. Les faits et gestes de la brunette et du frère aîné menaçaient une autre incartade imminente.

Laurence est tellement suceptible, commença Audrey.

Et Dean en profite à la moindre occasion termina Sam.

Ils se regardèrent et rirent doucement. Après l'épisode du restaurant miteux, l'équipe s'était rendu à l'apartement des deux femmes pour y travailler en tranquilité. Quelques heures avaient suffit pour que des recherches intensives soient faites et les résultats n'auguraient rien de bon. Si le meurtrier avait été découvert comme étant un ancien colon fou à lier, aucune traces de ses ossements ou de l'endroit de sa sépulture étaient présentes. De plus, la nuit même était la dernière avant une décennie où un affront avec l'esprit était possible. L'entrevue avec le voisin de la maison, qui avait un lien d'amitié avec une des victimes de l'esprit, constituait l'unique et l'infime chance de découvrir où étaient les os de l'esprit-meurtrier.

Audrey jeta un bref regard à Sam. Elle profita du fait qu'il regardait Laurence et Dean commençer à s'engeuler pour détailler une fois de plus son visage. Elle promena son regard sur les yeux bleu-verts qui la transperçaient doucement quand ils la regardaient, puis sur la bouche finement dessinée qu'elle mourait d'envie d'embrasser. Cela faisait un bout de temps que Audrey ne s'était pas intéressé à un membre de la gente masculine et les sensations qui frétillaient dans son corps la fesait trembler. Elle ressentait encore un peu de la méfiance alimentée par Laurence mais celle-ci diminuait peu à peu, remplacée par l'impression d'une douce amitié.

La jeune femme eu l'intuition de tourner la tête, ce qu'elle fit. Elle sentit un regard sur elle et se retint de sourire en remerciant son don de pouvoir détourner la tête à temps. Elle en avait assez de son amie qui la taquinait beaucoup trop à son goût la est certain qu'Audrey adorait Laurence et que le lien d'amitié qui les unissait était indestructible depuis des années mais l'arrivée des deux frères rajoutait un peu de piquant dans leur relation. Laurence bougonnait continuellement sur le fait de faire équipe avec les garçons, mais elle n'était pas stupide au point de refuser leur aide précieuse. La vision d'un rapprochement entre elle et Dean ne s'était pas encore présentée mais Audrey savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela allait arriver, même si sa meilleure amie se vantait haut et fort qu'elle coucherait avec un troll avant de le faire avec un vantard comme l'aîné Winchester.

Audrey était contente que malgré l'augmentation du nombre de ses visions, elle les maîtrisait plus; de moments sporadiques dans ses rêves, elle parvenait à les rendre plus reconnaissables. Sans vraiment savoir comment, la jeune femme réussisait à allonger le moment de sa vision jusqu'à parfois avoir un élément clé qui la situait quelque part, que ce soit dans le temps ou à un endroit. L'inconvénient majeur qu'elle désirait améliorer était de ne pas les avoir soudainement, comme c'était toujours le cas. Par contre, de là à savoir comment procéder, elle nageait dans l'incertitude et commençait à penser que c'était impossible.

Au moment même où elle pensait à son don, une odeur horrible de renfermé et de moissisure chatouilla ses narines. _Encore une autre, _pensa t-elle,_ et je crois pas que je vais aimer ça !_

Qu'est ce que vous voulez, vous?

Le ton aggressif fit penser à Dean sa première incartade avec Laurence. C'était voué à l'échec d'avance, songea t-il. Et Dean détestait l'échec, surtout quand des vies humaines étaient en jeu. Leur dernière carte allait être très difficile à jouer.

Bonjour Monsieur Tom Robert, je me présente, Dean et voici ma collègue Laurence. Nous sommes deux journaliste du journal de la Ruelle. Nous voulons écrire un article sur vous pour notre prochain numéro.

Quelques questions et ce sera terminé, ça ne devrait prendre que quelques minutes de votre temps, continua Laurence.

Dean regarda attentivement Laurence, et vit à sa surprise qu'elle jouait bien le jeu. Totalement détendue, elle souriait à l'homme devant elle avec une certaine confiance. semba hésiter face à l'approche douce de la jeune femme, mais se ravisa aussitôt.

Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec vous, de piètres journalistes qui veulent seulement déformer ce qui s'est passé. La police a eu le rapport et c'est maintenant terminé. Dégagez.

Laurence fut rapide et bloqua la porte d'entrée avant que la ferme. Elle obliga l'homme à la regarder dans ses yeux.

Ce n'est pas ce que Mary aurait voulu, Tom.

De quel droit tu peux me dire ça, lui répondit l'homme, le visage ravagé par la douleur.

Se protéger l'un et l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive, sans quoi l'essence de l'amour ne serait pas, cita Laurence mécaniquement, ça ne vous dit rien?

Dean perdit un peu de son sourire. Cela ne faisait absolument pas parti du plan et il trouvait le discours de sa collègue totalement insensé. Pourtant, Laurence avait l'air d'avoir toute sa tête et lorsque Dean regarda , celui-ci semblait étonné et ne tenait pas la porte aussi fermé.

Comment vous savez ça? Balbutia-t-il

Mary est ici, avec moi. Elle veut vous parler et que vous nous aidiez, c'est très important. Nous laissez vous entrer?

Sam exhala un soupir lorsqu'il vit rentrer le couple dans la maison de . La prochaine heure allait être décisive et il savait comment ce job était important pour Dean et lui. Non seulement le démon pouvait faire d'autres innocentes victimes, mais il fallait prouver à Laurence et Audrey que faire ce métier sordide valait la peine et que les deux frères étaient en mesure de les aider. Ce principe très vite assimilé par Audrey, ne l'était pas avec son amie qui tout en n'étant pas fermée d'esprit, démontrait des signes que la confiance n'était pas totalement installé comprenait Laurence et Audrey, qui devaient en avoir plein les bras avec leur don respectifs, même si l'ainé des deux filles prenait la situation beaucoup plus facilement que l'autre.

Il jeta un regard rapide vers Audrey en s'assurant que les yeux bleus ne remarqueraient pas les siens. Le calme de la jeune femme contrastait avec l'exubérance habituelle de son frère et il appréciait cette nouvelle tranquilité. Puis il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que la jeune femme avait un attrait qu'il devait considérer. Sauf que la priorité était au danger des prochaines victimes de l'esprit ainsi que la menace du démon tatoué qui pouvait survenir n'importe quand.

Une inhalation subite de la part d'Audrey le tira de ses pensées. La blonde avait une expression dédaigneuse sur le visage et fronçait les sourcils, le visage crispé. Ses yeux ne fixaient rien et si Sam n'avait pas passé la dernière heure auprès de la jeune femme, il aurait conclu qu'elle était présentement sous l'effet d'une drogue hallucinatoire. Il devina assez vite qu'Audrey était en train de vivre une vision et que mentalement, elle n'était plus dans l'impala.

Sam se demanda bien ce qu'il devait faire et devint tendu. Devait-il parler à Audrey? La secouer? Ou bien ne rien faire et la regarder vivre une expérience qui semblait particulièrement dégoutante? Se souvenant qu'il avait déjà entendu Audrey dire qu'elle pouvait maitriser ses visions, il pris son mal en patience et attendit.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur des remerciements de la part de . Dean regarda Laurence échanger des derniers mots avec , tout à l'écoute de l'homme en deuil. Elle avait su trouver les mots pour faire l'intermédiaire entre l'esprit et Tom, soutirer les informations nécéssaire et amener Mary à son dernier repos dans le calme et le silence. Ce que Dean savait, l'action, la rapidité, les réflexes, rien de tout cela n'avait servi dans la dernière heure et l'homme détestait se sentir inutile. Mais il se consola intérieurement, c'est ce soir que tout allait se passer et il se demandait comment Laurence allait y réagir.

Les quelques pas entre la maison et l'Impala se firent en silence. Chacun pris place dans la voiture et Dean regarda Sam en disant que les os de l'esprit se trouvaient au sous-sol.

Dans la deuxième pièce, tout au fond, poursuivit Audrey.

Laurence et Dean se retournèrent vivement vers la blonde.

Mais comment tu sais ça toi? Dit Dean

Je l'ai vu. Murmurra Audrey

Et t'aurait pas pu le dire avant? Enfin, le voir avant? Soupira Laurence

Allons nous préparer pour ce soir dit Sam.

Et sans un mot de plus, l'Impala démarra. Le décompte avant minuit approchait.

Laurence, tes ongles rentrent dans ma peau.

Ah, désolé Audrey dit la jeune femme.

Les yeux bleux rencontrèrent ceux bruns de son amie, agrandis par la terreur. Laurence était totalement collée sur Audrey, tenant mollement le pistolet prêté par les frères Winchester. Sam à l'arrière et Dean à l'avant montaient la garde tandis qu'ils pénétraient tous dans la vielle maison poussièreuse.

Je me rappelle que c'est à droite ici, et fait attention à la première marche.

Audrey vit Dean s'arrêter précautionnesement et ne pas mettre son pied dans le trou béant qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision. Il fit signe au reste du groupe de s'arrêter et jeta un long regard dans le sous-sol avec sa lampe torche. Il descendit doucement et cria que la voie était libre. Elle-même se crispa quand elle descendit les premières marches et remarqua le contraste total avec les deux frères qui étaient à l'aise dans la vielle maison décrépie.

Un bruit rythmé se fit entendre et Audrey se demanda ce que c'était. Il s'était fait entendre tout à l'heure mais concentré sur le chemin à suivre et dire, la blonde ne trouvant pas le tintement dangeureux, n'y avait porté attention. Et elle ne l'avait pas vu dans sa vision, mais pas plus que l'esprit. Et si c'était un signe avant-coureur de l'esprit, quelque chose d'essentiel? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et ne vit rien. Elle se tendit et le bruit s'amplifia un peu, le rythme devint plus rapide.

Laurence, ça va aller d'accord? Lui dit Sam

Audrey jeta un coup d'oeil vers le plus jeune Winchester. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça maintenant? Elle regarda la brune et remarqua qu'elle tremblait de tout ses membres, faisant tinter son bracelet contre le pistolet, ce qui créait le bruit mystérieux. Tout comme elle, Sam l'avait entendu. Elle entoura les épaules de Laurence et lui dit qu'elle était là, ainsi que les deux frères. Audrey savait que cela ne ferait que très peu d'effet mais que Laurence apprécierait ce contact. Levant les yeux, elle vit l'impatience de Dean car le groupe s'était arrêté. Il ne dit rien, voyant que cela augmenterait la tension déjà palpable. La blonde regarda sa montre; 30 minutes avant que l'esprit se réveille pour sa boucherie habituelle. Ils devaient se dépêcher pour faire brûler les os et anéantir le pouvoir du colôn fou avant d'être ses proies.

Une odeur de moissisures se fit sentir et Audrey sut qu'ils étaient proches du cadavre qu'ils recherchaient. Elle indiqua le fond du sous-sol et regarda silencieusement les frères commencer à déterrer les os. Avec des gestes qu'elle qualifierait de professionnel, elle vit les deux Winchester préparer la série de geste qui stopperait les massacres. Ils faisaient cela avec habitude, dans la rapidité et le silence. Malgré leur assurance, son coeur battait à tout rompre et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Un flash, tel un éclair, troubla ses yeux. Un pistolet qui tombe, un corps qui se fait projeter au loin. Du sang partout. Les yeux terrifiés qui se ferment.

Non !

Les deux frères s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Audrey. Celle-ci les ignora et se mit près de son amie. Laurence était figée, les bras ballant. Le tintement avait cessé.

Il est là, il est là. Murmurra t-elle

Dean bondit, revolver à la main. Car ni Audrey ni les autres sauf Laurence ne voyait l'esprit.

Tire dessus, tire Laurence ! Lui dit Sam

Aller, vas-y ! Vite, lui intima Dean, réveille Laurence !

Mais les yeux terrifiés restait fixés sur un point inconnu, le corps ne bougeait pas. Audrey se serra contre son amie, décidée de la protéger jusqu'à la fin. Elle lança un cri de mort qui fit sursauter Laurence, qui réalisait peut-être que c'était bientôt la sienne. La brunette leva son pistolet et essaya de viser mais ses mains trahissait son trouble et sa peur. Audrey eu juste le temps de voir apparaître l'esprit que deux coups de feu retentirent à l'unisson. Une forte odeur de souffre ainsi qu'un cri inhumain emplit la pièce.

Dean et Sam avaient tirés de façon certaine, en se fiant à la piste donnée par Laurence réalisa Audrey, les deux femmes l'avaient échappée belle.

Il ... Il est parti? Demanda Laurence d'une voix chevrotante

Non, il va vite revenir lui répondit Sam, Dean?

J'y vais.

D'un commun accord, Sam se mit près des filles tandis que Dean se dépêchait de finir le rituel purificateur. Tous étaient sur le qui-vive. Laurence tremblait de tous ses membres mais c'est d'un cri certain qu'elle pointa en une nouvelle direction; l'esprit était revenu. Sam ne perdit pas une seconde et la balle remplit de sel toucha la cible voulue. Ce manège continua pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à temps qu'une odeur de fumée chassa celle de l'humidité. Tous soupirèrent de soulagement lorsqu'un dernier cri envahit l'air: celui de l'esprit quittant désormais le monde terrestre. Le groupe se dépêcha de sortir de la maison qui commençait à brûler.

Ils marchèrent ensemble une centaine de mètres plus loin et se rendirent dans l'impala. Ce n'est qu'à l'intérieur que tout le monde se détendit après ces heures mouvementées.

Alors, ce baptême des jobs? Lança Dean en riant

Ferme ta gueule, Dean dit Laurence d'une voix froide

Laurence, arrête, c'est fini maintenant lui dit Audrey,

C'était juste une blague, n'est ce pas Dean? Dit Sam, regardant sévèrement son frère.

Ouais, ouais c'est ça répondit-il, allez on rentre.

Personne n'ignora le regard noir que se lancèrent Dean et Laurence. Le restant du voyage se passa en un silence lourd et épuisé. Les deux filles soupirèrent de soulagemente en voyant leur appartement à travers la vitre, ce qui voulait dire du repos bien mérité.

Ce fut Audrey qui brisa le silence en remerciant les gars pour la soirée.

C'est rien lui répondit Sam, une créature maléfique de moins sur la terre.

Au fait demain, petit déjeuner au restaurant du coin? Je paie la tournée! Proposa Dean

Compte pas sur moi lui répliqua Laurence, aggressive.

Allez Laurence, ça va tous nous faire du bien et on en reparlera demain dit Audrey.

Reparler? Reparler de quoi, que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie et que j'ai faillit y laisser ma peau? Je suis désolée Audrey, mais si tu veux apparaître dans la rubrique des morts la semaine prochaine, c'est ton choix. Moi, je veux plus avoir affaire à vous.

Sans un mot de plus, la brunette déboucla sa ceinture et sorti, claquant la portière du véhicule tandis que Dean grommela face à son bolide malmené.

Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié la soirée constata Sam.

Elle était morte de peur, je la comprend, c'est elle tout craché... soupira Audrey Bon, merci encore et c'est à quelle heure demain?


End file.
